


Make You Feel My Love

by lucidhns



Category: WAYV
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Psychological, Starting Over, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidhns/pseuds/lucidhns
Summary: Winwin was shaking like a leaf as he reached for the phone in his back pocket. He was crouching next to the body, red warm liquid staining his khaki pants. His mind was empty while he punched the number into the dialpad and waited for it to connect through. It was the longest wait in his whole life. Just as the operator answered his call, there was a trembling cold hand grabbing his right ankle.It was the first time Winwin met the person’s eyes.“Don’t…save…me..”Winwin's heart shattered into pieces.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Take My Hand

Winwin was shaking like a leaf as he reached for the phone in his back pocket. He was crouching next to the body, red warm liquid staining his khaki pants. His mind was empty while he punched the number into the dialpad and waited for it to connect through. It was the longest wait in his whole life. Just as the operator answered his call, there was a trembling cold hand grabbing his right ankle.

It was the first time Winwin met the person’s eyes.

“Don’t…save…me..”

Winwin's heart shattered into pieces.

Winwin woke up that night, sweating profusely in his bed. He frantically looked at his surroundings, glad that he was still safe and sound in his bedroom and not at the rooftop of some tall building. When the realization hit him, his head spun to the other side of the bed and he let out a long relieved breath at the sight. His heart was pounding loud and clear, assuring him that he was indeed, _alive_ and it was all just a dream. Winwin tried to relax but he was panting hard as if he had just ran a mile. He felt weak and helpless.

This was not the first time he had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. The same terrifying dream kept haunting him in his sleep for the past 3 days. Since that day. With a sigh, Winwin tried to shake the anxiety off and lied down again. But when he closed his eyes, he could feel the vivid image of that nightmare, nagging at the back of his mind. He knew well that like the other days, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anymore.

_‘It needs stop…’_

And there’s only one way Winwin knew that could make it stop.

That led his long legs into the place with a strong disinfectant smell and a dull sight. He tried to not look at anyone and headed straight into the room mentioned by the nurse at the counter. Knocking at the door he then letting himself in without waiting for an answer. As the door closed behind him, Winwin finally looked up and met eyes with the patient sitting on the bed. They stared at each other for a good few seconds before a gasp escaped the man’s thin lips.

Winwin had expected him to be unconscious but boy was he wrong.

"YOU!” As soon as that left the man’s mouth, a pillow hit him in his face, causing him to drop the fruit basket he was carrying. “HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!” Winwin’s brows furrowed as he took in the sight.

The man looked different than the last time. Perhaps it’s the absence of blood all over his body? Maybe it’s because he was wearing the ugly patient’s uniform-  
“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU?! YOU PIECE OF SHIT-“

Oh.

He was flushed with color. His skin was a beautiful honey brown, his lips were a pretty delicate pink and as he was swearing at the top of his lungs, his face blushed with a healthy red tone, making a statement that he was there and he was alive.

Winwin only realized he had been staring too long when the room suddenly fell silent and the man’s face gradually turned into a sorry look.

“A-are you perhaps deaf?” Winwin frowned.

“What?”

“Oh God, you’re deaf aren’t you-“ The patient muttered to himself before he showed his palms facing Winwin. “Ten.” He mouthed slowly.

“Ten?”

“Yes!” He replied cheerfully then placed his hands on his chest . “I….am…” Ten fingers up towards the other. “Ten…”

“That’s not a name.” Winwin told him and Ten looked offended at the remark. “That’s a number.”

“Well, my name is a number so deal with it, idiot. “ Winwin was amused.

“Okay number Ten, my name is Winwin.” He finally said before crouching down to pick up the fruits he had dropped before along with the pillow that Ten had thrown at him.

“I don’t even eat fruits…” Winwin heard him mumbled to himself. Interesting guy.

“What kind of human doesn’t eat fruits?”

“My kind of hum-oh wait. You’re not deaf?” There fire suddenly returned in those eyes and Winwin might have gulped a little. “NOT ONLY YOU’RE A NOSY MOTHERFUCKER BUT YOU’RE ALSO A LIAR WHO TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE ON A PATIENT BY PRETENDING TO BE A DEAF PERSON!”

“I see you’re recovering well. I am glad.” Winwin said as he sat on the chair by the bed. Ten seemed to calm down at that but he was still frowning deeply and Winwin had a feeling that he had somehow hurt this man. “What’s wrong?” Ten looked away.

“I told you.” He started, a voice so small and scared. “I told you to not save me. Why didn’t you just let me be?”

“I…” Winwin tried to think of a reason. Why did he save a stranger who specifically told him he did not wish to be saved? “Because it’s the right thing to do.” He decided but then Ten was hitting him repeatedly with the pillow again.

“You have no idea how much I suffered! Living is a thousand times more painful than jumping off that building! You selfish son of a bitch! You should have fucking left me!” Ten cried, now neglecting the pillow and hitting Winwin straight on his arm using his small fist instead.

Winwin was surprised. His heart shattered. How could someone who look as lovely and pure as Ten has such a dark thought about life? What was his story? How did he end up this way?

“Hey...” He coaxed, grabbing the skinny wrist to stop the man from thrashing. That was when his eyes fell to the numerous scars painting Ten inner arm. “Ten…” Winwin found himself holding the hand in his tightly. “I want you here…” He begged, almost so desperately, taking the other’s by surprise.

“Y-you don’t know me. You don’t mean that.” Ten cowered, like a puppy scared of a raging storm and Winwin’s heart broke into smaller pieces.

“I want you to stay…”

“And suffer again?” Winwin bit his lips. That felt like a hard punch to his guts.

“You’re gonna get better..” He didn’t know that. “The doctors are going to help you.” Winwin tried to coax the man in front of him. “So please just…”

What was he doing?

_‘You? Out of everyone in this world, you think you’re fit to be giving such assurances to people? Take your own advice, Winwin.’_

There was a heavy silence in the room.

“I’m sorry, I was just-”

“Don’t come back.” Ten shrugged Winwin’s hand off. For a moment, he thought that he might have accidentally showed his own issues to the man. But Ten looked exhausted as he said, softly, “I’m gonna leave the hospital today. If you come back, I won’t be here anymore.”

“Like this?” Winwin gestured towards Ten’s probably broken leg, bandaged head and the iv drip standing proud by his bed.

“Yeah right, im running away.”

“RUNNING AWA—“

“Shut up!” Ten hushed him. “You’re dumb, do you know that?” Winwin was taken aback. That was the first time he heard someone told him he’s dumb right into his face.

“Why would you runaway?”

“I can’t afford being here.” Winwin was about to counter when Ten cut him to it quickly, “Emotionally. Not financially. So no you can’t help me.”

“Where are you going?”

“Gosh, why are you such a busybody, Winwin?” Ten groaned as he flopped down the bed and faced the other side of the room. “Take the fruits with you when you leave.” Winwin gaped at the sight.

Winwin had a stupid habit. Right before he would do something impulsive, his lips would tremble. So when it did while he watched Ten pretending to sleep, Winwin let out a deep sigh. There’s no way the man wouldn’t attempt to harm himself once he leaves the hospital today.

There’s no way Winwin could let Ten go after that conversation they just had.

“Ten?”

“Yeah, goodbye.” Ten said without even turning back, waving his hand over his shoulder.

“Would you like to come home with me?”


	2. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten cares more about his jelly and grown out roots than anything else.

Winwin didn’t think it through when he blurted that invitation out. It felt as if he was under a spell, too scared thinking about Ten ending up taking his life again to actually consider the consequence of his words. It was not until the other was sitting on the passenger’s seat, buckling up the seatbelt did he finally realize what he just offered.

“What?” Ten cocked an eyebrow. “Regretting it now?” There was a hint of teasing in his voice but Winwin didn’t even dare to look at him in the eyes. So he let his sight wandered to Ten’s pink hair and oh.

“Your…roots are growing out. They’re brown.” Winwin didn’t even know what he was saying but he probably said something wrong because Ten turned away instantly and pulled his hoodie up.

“I know! They’re gross.” Ten mumbled. “I should probably do some touch-up...don’t look if it bothers you so much.” Winwin was confused. Was Ten that insecure? 

He shrugged and started the engine, buckling up the seatbelt then pulling out of the parking spot quietly, letting Ten calm down. But as he drove off the lot, he noticed that Ten was still hiding in the hoodie, looking very embarrassed about his hair and it made Winwin felt awful for pointing it out. 

“Hey. They’re not gross. They look...nice.”

“You’re just saying that.” Ten muttered under his breath and Winwin couldn’t help but smile at it. He seemed like a _little child._

Speaking of a child…Winwin gulped. Shit. 

“Ten do you want anything?” Winwin asked, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling up in his stomach. 

“Like food?” A small voice asked and then cowered a little. “I don’t want to see people.” Winwin gripped the steering, so tempted to reach out and give the vulnerable puppy next to him a comforting hug. But he sighed instead.

“No, no. You’re not well, you need real nutritious food. I’ll make some when we get home. But I ran out of cigarettes so im stopping by a mart.”

“So you smoke…” Ten said absent-mindedly and Winwin wondered if that’s too obvious of an excuse. “I want jelly.”

“Je-jelly?”

“Yes.” The pink haired boy suddenly turned towards Winwin with a grin. “Can I have jelly, Winwin?” He wanted to scream. This was the first time Ten smiled at him and goddamn it, he’s adorable. He’s so much adorable when he’s not bleeding in his hands.

“Sure. Let’s go get you some jelly.”

“Ten?”

“Hm?”

“You can go in and get anything you want.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to make a call.”

“What about your cigarettes?”

“I’ll get them myself later. Go first.” Winwin said as he handed the other some cash. 

That was…weird and Ten was obviously confused. Winwin wanted to slap his own face because of how awkward his acting was. But even so Ten just nodded and headed to the nearby mart, limping as he did. Winwin already felt bad about making him go. 

But he had to. He wouldn’t know how else he could properly explain this.

Winwin pullled out his phone and quickly sent a text to someone.

_‘I’m here. I’m really sorry but can you send him down?’_

Ten came back quicker than he thought and Winwin almost panicked for a second .

“Hey, you’re back? Wait for me in the car.”

Winwin knew that he was ordering Ten right now and it probably wasn’t an ideal arrangement for the other but for some reason, Ten just followed obediently. Probably out of courtesy since Winwin had offered him to stay for the night. As the door of the car slammed shut, Winwin quickened his step towards the store and asked for a random pack of cigarette, not even looking at the brand and as he was about to pay, his eyes dropped on something on the shelves near the cashier.

  
“Sicheng?” Winwin’s heart pounded loud and clear in his ears when he heard the familiar voice calling his name. 

The lady smiled sweetly towards as she always did despite having to work extra hours today because Winwin obviously fucked up when he decided to sneak Ten out of the hospital. His eyes dropped to the sleepy little one in her hold and smiled, albeit tiredly. Winwin reached out to take the boy into his arms, feeling even worse when the lady let out a sigh.

“I am so sory, Ma. A lot of things happened today and I lost track of the ti-“

“Shh,” She hushed. Patting Winwin’s arm assuringly. “I’m just glad you came.” Winwin’s eyes widened at the words. “No matter how long, as long as you come, Sicheng, Mama will wait for you.” He wanted to tear up there and then but when the lady’s eyes glanced at the person inside his car, Winwin swallowed.

“It’s not like that-“ He tried to explain but the elder just shooked her head with a comforting smile.

“It’s late. Go home.” As if on cue, the baby in his arms whined at the cold breeze brushing his cheeks. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, my angels.” She said, kissing the top of the little boy’s head and pulling Winwin down for a peck on his cheek. 

As Winwin watched the lady waved and walked towards the apartment building, his heart started to beat fast again. He made his way to the car, quietly opening the door to the back and removing the long jacket he had put over the convertible car seat. He heard Ten gasped softly. 

The little one whimpered as Winwin placed him into the seat and buckled him up. 

“Shh, Daddy is driving us home little sheep. Just sleep for a little bit, alright?” The child seemed to understood and fell asleep quite immediately as Winwin placed a stuffed toy in his hold. He let out a sigh when he’s done and he looked up, finally meeting Ten’s eyes.  


  
Ten wanted to pretend like he didn’t see anything but that would be ridiculous because this wasn’t just a one-time secret that Winwin committed and wouldn’t do it anymore.

It’s a child. 

  
Winwin has a child. 

To be quiet honest, when he had offered Ten to stay the night, the pink haired had thought Winwin might have been a little interested in him. Okay who was he kidding, Winwin is quite a catch and Ten was looking forward for their sexy time together even if it’s just for tonight. But wait…

This…makes a whole lot of difference.

Ten didn’t notice Winwin was already back on the driver’s seat until the engine roared. Suddenly there’s a plastic bag placed on his lap. Ten looked at Winwin in bewilderment and watched the other let out a heavy breath. Well he was…nervous? Ten decided to look at what Winwin bought and squeaked in happiness once he saw what it was.

“Shh, if you wake him up-“

“You bought me a hair dye?”

Ten looked overly happy for such a small thing and Winwin wondered if he had never been pampered just a little bit by anyone before. It made him upset to even consider that.

“Look…” Winwin started, finally deciding to tell the truth. “I admit that I didn’t think through when I invite you to stay with…well us.” The pink haired boy looked at him with a straight face. “But I was worried that you—“

“Do you have a wife? Are you trying to cheat on her with me?”

“What? No! You don’t deserve—“ Ten stared, hard without blinking and Winwin felt his face burning at the intense gaze. “I mean no. I never got married. It was an ex.”

Fuck, Winwin didn’t even know why was he explaining this, it’s not like they’re dating. He just felt like Ten deserves to know if he’s going to stay with them. 

_Wait, is he still going to…_

“Okay fine. Let’s go.”

“Ten? Are you sure?“

“Winwin, that car seat couldn’t be comfortable. Don’t you feel sorry for _little sheep_?” Winwin gaped. Did Ten just called his baby boy by his nickname? “Let’s go. Come on. You said you’re going to cook for me too.” The other pouted. “And do my hair? Later?” Ten giggled and Winwin almost lost his mind. 

_Shit_.

Winwin was starting to like this way too much and he had not even brought him home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! It's been so long since I last wrote and I lost the whole draft for this story so the motivation to continue just faded over time BUT ANYWAYS NOW THAT IT'S BACK im writing again hehe. Hopefully I can continue it steadily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and for WayV! There's a lack of Tenwin fics out there T^T and im trying my best to make up to it sobs sobs please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
